


Lifestyle

by Demenior



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life certainly didn't get any easier after sleeping with Captain America. And the Black Widow. And the Winter Soldier. But the four of them choosing to live together did make his life <i>better</i>. Despite what he says when someone leaves the tap running, or steals the blankets, or drinks out of the milk carton. </p><p>A short look at domestic life and all of it's ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written as a late-night treat for myself. Domestic living is my weakness, especially when it isn't disgustingly perfect. I'm also a huge sap for Sam Wilson the Only Sane Man.

It was difficult to juggle several lovers, and sometimes Sam wondered why he put up with them. These times were usually correlated with cases of Bucky being an extreme case of douchebag, Natasha being too cryptic and Steve spending too much time egging Bucky on and when they all started spending too much time in their own thick heads.

Most of the time it was worth it. There was nothing better than waking up with someone you cared about and the feeling was only amplified waking up in a tangle of limbs of several people you loved. At first it had been tricky to find a bed big enough, and sometimes the blanket stealing was out of control (try getting your blanket back from 200-pound Captain America).

The sex was definitely incredible. Sam, like a lot of people, had given thought to the idea of a threesome, but had always thought it would be a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Now he was having pretty regular sex—enough to leave him sleeping well for weeks now—and it usually involved more than one person. Not that one-on-one wasn’t great—it was always nice to just be able to focus on one person—but there was always a sense that people were missing.

Dates were tough—on top of the fact that fifty percent of their group were incredibly famous national heroes, and one of them was also occasionally unfit for being in public due to violent relapses—it was hard to fight three other people to pay the bill at the end of the night. It was even harder to agree on where to go in the first place.

Usually they all got along well. When Natasha was home, her favourite spot was curled up in the big reclining chair with a steaming cup of tea in her special mug. She would wear one of their shirts and a pair of sweats and watch teenage drama shows, where the acting and scripts were so awful at times they were funny. Sam didn’t have the heart for them, but Steve and Bucky liked all of the inevitably pop-culture references and tested their knowledge by watching with Natasha. Sam just kept the kettle boiled.

As the only non-superhuman (all three men had privately agreed there was no way Natasha was a normal, mortal woman) with a _regular_ job, Sam tried to be very careful about what he ate. He preferred home-cooked, well-balanced meals. One of the biggest shocks was what _slobs_ his lovers were. Natasha’s version of a good meal was a pack of gummy bears, and day-old tea to wash it down. Steve and Bucky still weren’t tired of takeout and were both hopeless in the kitchen unless they were cooking potato soup. Which no one was ever eating again because it was practically potatoes boiled in water with just a little bit of salt.

Steve left his shield, his boots, his shirts and his art supplies everywhere. Sam figured it was leftovers from living the bachelor life, or just not ever having places to put things away. Bucky never put the toilet seat down, and they all suffered Natasha’s rage for it. It Steve and Bucky wrestled and broke a coffee table, they were useless about doing anything with it because they’d insist it could be used as firewood or to make something else, and then never build anything. Sam had to teach Natasha the basics of sweeping a room (yes, you have to move _all_ the furniture and no you can’t just sweep everything under the couch) and they all complained like children whenever Sam made them do chores.

Natasha sent them lots of texts while she was away. Mostly brief updates, and more often she’d ask about them. She always liked knowing where they were and what they were doing when she wasn’t around. She sent pictures of every cat and dog she met—she claims it’s all for Steve and his big heart, but they all know it’s Bucky who keeps leaving food out for strays in the alleys.

Steve and Bucky got into a habit of doing stupid shit if they were left unattended for too long. From all he’d seen of Steve during their takedown of Hydra and Shield, Sam knew that Steve needed someone watching out for him. He’d never assumed that Bucky—who was Steve’s first handler—to make everything _worse_. Sam banned the two of them from open flames without supervision the second time he came home to find scorched clothing all over the living room.

They made up for all of their faults, in leaps and bounds. Bucky came to join, and help a lot, down at the VA. He was able to connect to a lot of the soldiers who were feeling really isolated for things they’d done or been forced to do. At home Bucky was picking up a lot of the handiwork, teaching himself mostly off of the internet, but he kept everything running.

Because Natasha was almost hopeless in the kitchen (it was telling why she and Barton got along so well) Steve had taken up the slack and started learning how to cook. Sam was still leagues ahead of him, but the first time Steve had set out a full-course meal that he’d cooked himself he’d looked so proud no one had been willing to remind him that he was cooking out of a ninth-graders cookbook.

Sam often got treated to being in the middle of big pile-ups on the couch when whoever was around would settle in for a movie. He always got greeted with kisses whenever he came home, and wasn’t above exploiting Steve or Bucky’s strength to carry him to bed when he was feeling a little lazy. He also wasn’t above using food as a leverage to receive sexual favours, but as far as Sam was concerned everyone was a winner there.

A busy house with four (barely) competent adults and lovers was difficult, but it was a challenge Sam was willing to take on for the rest of his life.

Introducing them to his family was a whole different story though.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone out there wants to, has written, or knows of the story where Sam introduces his harem to his family you are now under obligation to link it to me (or at least, under very pleading tones and gentle reminders)


End file.
